Dark Desires
by WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Sequel to Family. Everyone has desires, whether they are happy, sad, or selfish. But for Kid, it's just plain dark. A desire so strong, it became his obssesion. From betraying his own friends to loosing his own sanity for it. He never thought someone would have a more addictive and darker desire than him, till he met his brother.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_People would usually say I have the best life anyone could imagine, and I could never blame them. Being Lord Death's son. A great and talented meister with a great reputation. Friends that care about you, and a rich and loving father. _

_But why couldn't I be satisfied with all these things? _

_Sure, I have problem with all this asymmetric things going on, but I could always easily fix it._

_But why do I still want something? _

_I remember when my father use to tell me stories every night about his old adventures, before I was even born. One was about killing a powerful Kishin and one was about how he got banned from Peru. I would remember when my tiny little boy hands would clap in fascination. _

_But why did father stop?_

_I want to hear more stories from you father, because those stories are like tiny little puzzle pieces to finish the huge puzzle you are to me. _

_The puzzle that held all your lies and secrets. _

_So why did you stop telling me more stories, father? Is it because you don't trust me? Or, is it because you thought I was too old for it? _

_Why don't you trust me? _

_Please father I just need more pieces; I want to know more about you. So why won't you let me? _

_You hid it to so much that I think I've turned a bit crazy. Ever since I wanted to know more and more, I couldn't sleep. Every night I would only lay on my bed, stare at the ceiling and wonder what are you keeping from me. I even go behind your back now and start going through desperate measures. _

_I even killed someone to find out more. _

_I'm scared father; this curiosity-no obsession has taken over my life, so why can't you just tell me. I know you would just tell me to stop it with this whole none sense, but I can't. _

_This obsession of mine could be more dark and selfish than any Kishin you may have ever killed, but to me it was just so addictive and satisfying like drugs. I tried to stop but I can't; it's too pleasurable to let go._

_Why can't you just tell me?!..._

Kid dropped his pen in shock, and gave a sharp gasp, while reading the paper again. What was he doing? He rubbed his forehead to relax slightly, and closed his eyes to remember what was happening.

The paper in front of him, that was once clean and white, was slightly crumpled and heavily inked. As small and big letters covered that parchment, and long black lines that was slashed in it. The moon's light seeping through his window, shined over the paper, making the rough creases and folded lines seemed visible.

Kid's milky white fingers dug in the paper, making more creases appear, and crumpled the paper in his palm, pretending that he didn't read or write anything. The crumpled ball fell on his white and black tiled floor.

He grabbed a jacket laying down on his bed, and puts it on. The black sleeves were slightly long, and the hood seemed too big that it covered his face. But Kid didn't mind, it was just the way he wanted it to be.

The wooden chair slightly stumbled, as Kid stood up from it. He walked to the door in silence. He opened the door, and took one last look at his bedroom. He knew he had to clean it or it would seemed too suspicious.

He left, leaving a bedroom filled with thousands of crumpled written paper on it's floor.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Author's note: Hey guys, here's a sequel for the story Family. Sorry for the long wait. This story is going to have just a few chapters. Anyway I'll try to update faster. Please comment, and tell me on what do I have to improve on. Also sorry if my writing style right now seemed kind of lazy; I was in a hurry. Thanks for reading :) /div


	2. A Crimson Message

In Death City when the sky was as dark as coal, only the smiling face of the moon could be seen up the sky. No one dared to go out of their homes during this time. The crime rates were too high; and the rate of the murders were even higher.

But one small black clad figure was brave enough with eyes like amber and hair like crow feathers. His black hood concealed his face only his black and white hair spilling out of his hood could be seen. On his milky pale hand was a small pouch that made sounds of metal bouncing as he tossed the pouch in the air and caught it again.

Kid tightened his grip on the pouch; the asymmetrical road (he was walking on) made his mind shake in anger. Piles of garbage were messily thrown everywhere. The street lamps were lined up in the wrong places. Kid bit his tongue from screaming and breaking down. Usually this much imperfections would be something he couldn't control his rage from, but he had got quite use to it now.

It wasn't his first time to be strolling and walking on this certain road; in fact, he had been here many times. He would remember those old distant memories, when he would only come once a month. But then soon those months turn to weeks, and those weeks turn to days.

Kid paused his footsteps, and stared at the familiar space between the two stone gray buildings. It was a very dark alleyway. Surprisingly it was the only place that barely had any trash. It looked very abandoned with no sound, light, or shadows. But Kid knew someone was in there.

He entered in that certain silent alleyway with guilt and regret flooding in him but something in him was stronger than that flood. His fingers wrapping the pouch got tighter as he went forward through the alleyway. The gray withering walls were growing narrower as he walked forward.

His breaths grew louder as he continued to walk. He was always claustrophobic, and the walls almost touching his shoulders made him shudder and breathless. His nails started to claw the leather of the pouch, almost ripping the fabric. His eyes started to wander around the place trying to find more space, more air, but all he saw was darkness. Nothing but a blank veil of darkness.

_'Stop being a coward.'_ He scolded himself. _'What would father-'_

Father. Kid took his eyes away from his surroundings and looked up the sky where the only light was. The smiling face of the moon made him slightly relax; any source of light right now was satisfying. It was just so dark.

He would remember when his father use to hold him tight at night, and whisper loving words of comfort in his ear every time he was afraid. At least that's what his father use to do. Now he was just very distant and quiet; too focus on his work rather than his own son.

_'But even if he is distant that doesn't mean you have to go behind his back and betray his trust.' _Kid told himself. _'But father never even gave me his trust.'_

_'Isn't that why you want to know the truth he's been hiding from you? Because he won't tell-'_ A voice in his head whispered.

Kid bit his tongue to concentrate on his task. He started to move again from his spot, and brought his eyes back on his surroundings. He continue to move ignoring his fears and lack of air. Struggling through the alley, he finally made it to the dead end where a figure sat.

"Peter." Kid said to the figure in a high serious voice.

The figure rose his face from his knees, to look at Kid with his beady black eyes. His long white hair almost glowing in the darkness with a face so calm and vicious. But even if his long thin face was calm, his body was shaking in fear. Peter's hands were even shaking around his long thin sword's handle like he was trying to defend himself.

"Go away." Peter said in a surprisingly calm voice unlike his state. He rose his head even more showing his long neck, where several scars and red lines could be seen. "I always knew you were trouble in the first place."

Kid sighed thinking _'not again'_. "This isn't about your brother, Mifune..."

"You don't deserve to say his name."

"Just because BlackStar killed him; that doesn't mean you can blame me."

Peter sighed and lowered his head. "Just go away or I'll..."

A glimpse of the long silver blade of Peter's sword shot in front of Kid's eye, but Kid didn't flinch or gasp. Instead Kid only sighed in irritation and tiredness, he was quite use to Peter's indecisive attitude. One night Peter would accept his payment and tell him the information, he needed , but in another night Kid needed to do some convincing because of Peter's grief over his brother.

_Clang!_

The sound of the smooth metal of the sword falling on the stone ground rang continuously in Kid's ear. Kid gasped in shock at the fallen sword on the ground. Peter had never let go of his sword ever. Kid took his eyes away from the sword and look at Peter's face.

His face looked so unfamiliar to Kid. It was no longer that stone statue face of Peter but a scared shaking one. Peter's hands were shaking, and his finger were flexed in weird positions like someone broke his hand.

"Just go away!" Peter pleaded.

Kid almost dropped the pouch in his hand by the sound of Peter's plead. Peter pleaded. That sentence took a lot to take in. Peter never had pleaded or even show any weakness or emotion.

And this fear on Peter's face made Kid shiver down his spine. That fear was too much, so much that it even made a strong man like Peter break. Kid's mind started to screamed at him to leave now, but something stopped him from moving his feet and running.

_'This obsession of yours is killing you.' _A voice reminded in Kid's head, but Kid didn't listen.

Something fogged up in Kid's mind. Kid looked at the pouch in his hand and a smirk formed in his lips.

"Maybe you'll change your mind." Kid showed the pouch.

Kid knew Peter was always a greedy man; in fact, that was the reason why Peter agreed to do errands for Kid in the first place. All Kid had to do was show coins, gold, or cash and Peter's grief of his brother would disappear.

Peter's fear then disappeared and gave a disappointed scoff. "You have given me bigger sacks than that."

Slowly, Kid pulled the brown string, and the pouch bloomed open showing the shining shimmering small jewels inside. They were pointed with a transparent color and clear cuts on it.

Diamonds.

Peter's eyes widened at the small pouch, very tempted to grab that pouch of diamonds and tell Kid the information he wanted. Usually Kid would give him a large sack of coins or gold but a small pouch of diamonds would be worth more than that.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Peter resisted.

Kid only smiled and sunk his fingers in the pool of diamonds. The diamonds were very sharp making slightly painful lines on his skin. Kid winced in pain as he continue to dig deeper in the pool. The small cuts were starting to bleed making small tints of red on the glass like surface of the jewels.

But even if his hand stung, the feeling in his heart was worse. The guilt and regret was drowning him in a deep sea with no air, but his hand still continued to wander in the pool struggling to look for a small piece of paper.

_'I'm sorry.' _Kid thought feeling his eyes turn wet.

His fingers immediately wrapped around the small piece of paper, once he felt the smooth papery texture. He pulled the small parchment out of the pull and showed the note with a clean writing and a signature.

"A small note." Peter said unimpressed.

"Not just any note." Kid said with shaking fingers. He was hesitant. He was very tempted to rip the note in pieces, but he didn't. "It's a contract saying that you are allowed to get your revenge."

Only silence came from Peter's mouth.

"It means you can kill or do anything with BlackStar." Kid explained. "Legally."

_'I'm really sorry, BlackStar.' _Kid thought._ 'But this addiction is too much.'_

"This obsession of yours has gone too far." Peter said. His mouth in his usual thin line. "You'll even betray your friends."

"So you don't want my payment." Kid crumpled the small contract like it was trash, and threw it at the pouch like it was a trash can. " I suppose I'll leave then."

The half-shinigami gave a knowing smile as he sarcastically turned around.

"Wait!" Peter shouted. Kid turned to face him again.

"Yes."

Peter gave a surrendering sighed and signaled Kid to give him the pouch. Kid smirked in satisfaction and threw the pouch at the white haired man's direction. Peter caught it with ace.

"Now tell me everything." Kid demanded.

"Let's just say I met someone, who knows 'everything'." Peter's eyes turned dark and hesitant. His mouth turned from a quiet line to a serious frown. "That's all I can tell you.."

"Tell me." Kid growled with a fire in his eyes.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?!"

"Because that certain someone wants you two to have a 'special reunion'."

That simple statement of 'special reunion' gave Kid shivers through his spine but he wasn't going to give up. "At least tell me who that person is?!"

"It's-"

Then everything went so fast for Kid's eyes like the instant fast breeze blowing through him. Kid only stared at Peter's fallen body, how the blood on the side of his head nearly glowed on his white hair. The shock on his widened coal like eyes and his gaped mouth. His long fingers loosen around the now opened pouch spilling the shining stones on the cement ground. The once clean gray ground was now stained with red. A long sharp metal arrow was on the pool of blood of the side of his head.

Kid suddenly felt his fingers shake over his palm almost slicing his own skin. The horror and shock overwhelmed him making him shake physically and loose his breath. His eyes were eyes wide, and his knees felt weak from his fear.

His palm lowered down on Peter's now red hair, to make sure this situation was real. He stroked the rough thread out of Peter's face, and touched Peter's ice cold forehead no longer feeling any pulse or life. His hand then found the arrow and wrapped his fingers around the hard wooden stick. He proceed to pull the arrow out but it wouldn't budge, like the arrow was thrown by a very strong force.

The half-Shinigami then gave a sighed. His hands were starting to swell and go red from the splinters of the wood. His eyes scanned over the wood and saw a small note wrapped around the feathers of the arrow. He quickly got the paper, and read it.

Then his fingers dug in the parchment harder, almost crumpling the paper. He started to shake once he saw the clean writing made of crimson blood.

_I know you. I see you. I've been watching you. Now I'm ready to meet you._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

**Information: In the anime version Mifune is alive, but in the manga version Mifune was killed by BlackStar. **

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support. Please comment and tell me if I'm good or what should I improve. Hopefully you like this chapter. Also I'm pretty sure you know that 'person' (It's a bit obvious), but if you don't I ain't spoiling. Sorry if my last part is a bit lazy, I was in a hurry. Sorry for the long wait. Also sorry for bad grammar. **

**I promise I'll update soon after finishing another chapter of my Mortal Instruments fanfic. Also I might make a oneshot for the PJO series. But I promise I'll update soon. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Doubts and Fears

Chapter 2

Two weeks later...

Counting the cracks on the ceiling wasn't the best thing to pass time. Liz sighed as she dropped her stare on the purple-colored ceiling and looked at the pink sheets of her bed. For the whole night, she didn't sleep. All she did was lay on her bed thinking about the previous events that happened.

Her nails started to claw harder on her blanket at the thoughts of those previous events she saw. Her teeth started to chatter in fear and her eyes widened in shock, fear, and horror.

The sun's light started to seep through the pink lace-like curtains, placed beside the bed, shining over her dark blue eyes. Liz's eyes started to squint at the rising sun's light and shifted her gaze opposite from the window, where her sister lay beside her sleeping peacefully.

Believe or not, the sun's light didn't make Liz uncomfortable; in fact, it made her emotion slightly relax. It only made her eyes painful and squint. She was glad that the sun rose because it didn't remind her of the horrific events she saw when the moon was full and the night was as dark as coal.

* * *

_Bang!_

_Liz growled angrily again. This was the tenth bang coming from Kid's room. The shadows under her eyes were growing larger, and her body kept tossing and turning on her bed. She couldn't sleep for God knows how long, because of the sounds from (probably) Kid's OCD tantrums._

_After a few minutes past with no sound coming through Liz's ear, Liz gave a sigh of relief, and started to snuggle on her pillow and close her eyes._

_Bang!_

_Her back sat up in anger, as her fingers curled around the blanket even harder. That's it, she had enough. She got off the bed messily, not bothering to be careful so her sister wouldn't wake up. Patty could hear a million BlackStars screaming and she would still sleep like she heard nothing._

_Liz stumbled across the hallway to reach Kid's room. Her head felt very dizzy and tipsy from her exhaustion. Her footsteps were going in curves and turns. She finally fell face-flat on Kid's oak door. Her hands pushed against the door pushing off her face from the oak surface._

_"Kid-" She opened the door as light spilled out of that space. She look through that space and paused from her opening from the image she saw. Her hand started to shake over the door knob, and her teeth started to chatter._

_Papers of different sizes and rips flew everywhere in Kid's once clean room. His bed was scratched by a pair of nails making cotton and feathers fly everywhere. Furniture of every kind were on the black and white tiled floor; wretched and in tiny little pieces. Shards of glass were falling out of his once fixed window as the moonlight spilled out the glass-less window. In the middle of all that disorder and chaos was the clean-freak and OCD Kid._

_His suit was wrinkled and ripped in several places. He had large shadows under his eyes from his lack of sleep. He kept shaking standing over the broken glass with bare feet, and his hands had drops of red lines spilling. He kept looking at his hands were he kept fumbling with a small note._

_"'He's' going to find you." Kid whispered to himself as he dropped his knees on the pile of shattered glass, and brought his amber eyes back on the note. Tears of fear and panic started to flow out of his eyes._

_As Liz's veins went cold, Kid closed his eyes and dropped the note. He started to write crimson lines on his chessboard-like floor while more shards came in his skin. "All because of your beautiful...truth"_

_Liz struggled to keep her gaze on the insane Shinigami and keep her mouth shut from making any noise._

_"Only through chaos will you find order." Kid reminded himself as he ook around the destruction he made. More tears came in his eyes, as he brought his bleeding hand near his nose. He took a deep breath at the rustic smell to keep him sane._

_A guilty look then came in the black-haired boy's face as he started to close his eyelids. "You even betrayed the person...you..." His breaths became more relaxed as he fell on his back landing on the pile of broken furniture and glass._

_All Liz could see was the river of blood flowing out of that pile of glass and furniture._

* * *

"Sis!" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Liz quickly opened her eyes alert with sweat dripping off her face. Her breaths were deep and tired with her nails gripping on something soft. She dropped her gaze from her sister's face to where her nails were place. Her sharp manicured nails were digging in her sister's arm as blood started to flow out.

"I'm sorry!" Liz practically shouted. She pulled her fingers aways from her sister's skin and grabbed her arm checking if the wound was infected.

"It's fine, sis!" Patty smiled.

Liz attempted to give a real smile, but failed once Patty recognized that pained look in her eyes. "Liz, is something wrong?"

Liz averted her eyes from her sister and gave a sigh. "It's...just...have you ever regretted our decision to become Kid's weapons?"

Patty gave a confused look. "Sometimes because of his OCD but I didn't mind. He's always been kind to us, and he isn't a pervert like BlackStar and Soul."

"It's not that...it's just that...I think he's not...in a good mental state right now..."

"What do you mean?" Patty titled her head confused.

Liz opened her mouth and started to explain.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Author's note: I'm sorry if right now my chapter is short but I was in a hurry and I didn't want to give you guys a super long wait. But anyway please tell me if I'm going to fast or slow.**

**Also please tell what you want to happen next. I already know why I have in mind with the story but I need a couple more ideas. Plus I want to communicate with you guys more. Also please tell me if you want shorter chapters and shorter waits, or longer chapters and longer waits. Thanks for all your support!**


	4. A Guilty Distraction

**Chapter 3: A Guilty Distraction**

_"Work is hard. Distractions are plentiful. Time is short." -Adam Hochschild_

* * *

Kid felt quite empty as he roamed the hallways of Shibusen. His shoulders felt numb as an unfamiliar feeling came through them. Usually they would've been pressed by a pair of elbows, making him feel uncomfortable because of his claustrophobia, but now it was just empty space.

Sure, those elbows made Kid shiver in disgust, but now Kid longed for those elbows beside him because he just felt empty like a void that needed to be filled. Liz and Patty were those elbows. They were his companions, the people who would stay by his side. They made him feel comfortable and satisfied because of his longing for symmetry and their feeling of friendship and trust towards each other.

Kid paused as he felt a dark thought creep into his mind. The doubt and sadness clouded over his mind making his eyes turn wet. He shook his head ignoring his up incoming thoughts and concentrated on his search.

Finding the lockers in Shibusen was quite hard, thanks to the countless hallways and many crossroads. Kid sighed slightly tired as he felt an ache in his ankles. Earlier, it was physical education and Kid had to do countless splits and sprints. Luckily he managed to get through those brutal trainings. Wiping the sweat on his bangs, he gave a disappointed groan; later he was going to have a physical test.

He raised his eyes away from the chessboard-like floor and glanced at the image in front of him. The peach coloured walls enclosed the long path, as blocks of silver were lined up across those walls. Kid's eyes widened realising those blocks of silver were the lockers.

Quickly, he sprinted forward, passing in between the silver lockers. His eyes narrowed at his surrounding; trying to find his locker. He really needed to find his math textbook for the next period. The last time he forgot it, Stein tried to dissect him.

Shivers came in his spine when that memory flashed in his thoughts. The sharp scalpel gliding over his skin and the marker marks so asymmetrical and disorganised. He almost cried when the blade started to draw blood. Luckily, his father interrupted Stein's 'punishment' and tried to kill his professor. Unfortunately, Stein survived because he stated _'It was a punishment because he was so forgetful. This was only a reminder for him to never forget his textbook.'_

In the end, Kid never forgot anything. He paused his feet; once he saw a locket with a skull imprint. It was the cleanest and most organised-looking locker. His fingers came around the silver compass-like knob. He twisted the lock till he heard a click and opened the small metal door.

The small room behind the locker door contained his books and things. They were very organised in multiple built-in shelves. He scanned his eyes through the books and notes trying to find the thick red textbook.

_'A….B…C…'_ Kid thought as he analysed the shelves.

He always kept his books in an alphabetical order. From the upper left to the bottom right of the shelves, it was the alphabet of titles. His thoughts finally came in the letter _'M'_ as his finger touched the spine of the textbook. He pulled the book leaving a wide space in his shelf.

The book was very heavy on his palm making his fingers shake. Usually the book would've only made a slight sting in his bones, but now it made a painful wound with small drops of blood. His skin must've reopened from his healing scars…..the scars from….last night..

Immediately his nails dug in the book's surface, so hard the he felt his blood start to dropped out of his inner nail. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped ,slightly open. The pain in his limbs started to ache again; he could feel the glass still pricking his skin. The memory of that night was a blur but he could still remember the pain, guilt, and tears. The next morning after that painful night was worse when he saw Liz and Patty's eyes.

They looked terrified….._of him_.

Kid decided to ignore the emotions rushing in him and analysed his bleeding finger. The blood looked bright over his pale skin as it left a trail of fading crimson. The ruby drop flowed from his palm and to his wrist till the liquid fell on his textbook like it was parachute that gave a burst when it crashes a hard surface.

The bloody stain wasn't clear on his book, in fact, it almost seemed invisible. Only a smudge, a shade darker than the red of the book, was soiled on the book's cover. His eyes squinted on that stain; he analysed it very carefully. The stained seemed wet and crumpled; that was strange, the book's surface was dry and made out of thick cardboard, impossible to dry. Unless….

His finger touched that crumpled wet texture….it felt soft and soiled. It was slightly slimy making Kid shiver, but then he realised it was the same feeling as touching wet paper. His fingers wrapped around that soiled stain, and saw a crumpled wet ball of red in his palm. He uncrumpled it and the ball turned into a slightly flat piece of red paper. It read in inky black writing:

_'You're smart but not smart enough to avoid me forever. We will _**_meet_**_!'_

Even if this was the seventh message this week, the note still gave him shivers. His fingers were shaking on his grip making the paper rougher. The fears coming into his mind almost made him cry and break down, but he shook his head, ignoring his fears, and tore the note half, leaving him with two red strips.

"Kid!" A rather familiar voice interrupted his emotions.

Kid turned, and saw a familiar mop of blue in a distant. The figure was hopping and jumping in his direction. Kid sighed in an irritated voice. It was BlackStar….again. This was the tenth time he saw that annoying ninja demanding a fight. BlackStar's face seemed excited but his eyes gave a serious and determined fire.

And yet even if the shinigami felt annoyed with the boy, he still felt guilt. Kid would always avert his eyes away from BlackStar because of his growing shame and guilt. His gaze stayed on the ground as BlackStar leaped in front of him. Perhaps this is why he was avoiding the other meister, he felt guilty and annoyed; emotions that could really make one's mind break.

"I DEMAND A FIGHT!" BlackStar pointed a finger at him, as he started to feel small drops of water on his cheek.

Kid raised his head and tried to give a strong face. "You're not worth fighting with."

"Oh really!" BlackStar grumbled in an angry voice. His fist came flying to Kid's face, but Kid dodged his fist by tilting to his right.

BlackStar proceeded to give another punch, but Kid gave a kick in between his legs. Kid smirked as BlackStar gave a whine and lunged at him again. In an instant, Kid dodged his tackle making BlackStar fall on the wall beside him creating a large crack as dust started to cloud over the hallway.

Their battle was quite a mocking one with BlackStar throwing attacks and Kid dodging and playing with the ninja's mind.

"Give up, yet." Kid said in a bored voice. BlackStar kept breathing tiredly as he sunk to his knees.

BlackStar gave a growl at Kid's mocking attitude. "SHUT UP!"

Kid gave a fake yawn making BlackStar furious. "Perhaps-"

The shinigami gave a yelp of surprise as the other meister managed to tackle his body. Kid's back hit the cold marble group as he felt BlackStar's hand around his wrists binding his arms on the ground. The ninja sat on his chest as he gave a groan of pain because of the other meister's heaviness. BlackStar had a grin of satisfaction as he raised his free fist, ready to punch the shinigami's face.

A loud cough interrupted BlackStar's move.

The two meisters turned and saw Soul standing awkwardly avoiding his eyes on them. "Ummmmm…." Soul said in an awkward voice. "Stein sent me to get you….guys…..but I see….you're…ummmm…busy…"

Kid took advantage of BlackStar's unfocused state and quickly pushed the boy off him. He brushed the dust off his clothes, while BlackStar stood up from the ground with a proud smile.

"HAHAHAHA….." BlackStar laughed as he puts his hands on his hips. "I beat Kid!"

The shinigami ignored the boy's pride as he dusted his sleeves. The fight had been a good distraction from his emotions. It gave him a rush of excitement and adrenaline. It almost made him forget his guilt and fear.

Almost, because distractions are temporary breaks from reality.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter might seem draggy and short. It was suppose to be longer but I didn't want to give you guys a long wait. Thank you for reading and please review on what I have to improve. **


	5. Effective Illusions

**Chapter 4:Effective Illusions **

_'The hardest prison to escape is in your mind'-unknown _

* * *

_The scent of finished rain lingered through the air. The sky still had a grey tinge from the earlier storm and the stench of Death City's polluted water grew. The tall buildings seemed more dull because of the dim day and small traces of water droplets could be seen on windows. In a small alleyway between two buildings, the stench of water was worse, thanks to it's narrow space. It's grey withering walls still dripped with rainwater and it's ground still felt damp because of it's huge and small puddles. _

_A rather tall thin man sat at the corner of that alley. His eyes were the color of coal even if it seemed to give a cold stare. His hair was like an ivory curtain being scrubbed by swirling water. The fabric of his clothes was wet, too wet that it stuck on his body like a second skin. By the obvious state of his hair and clothes, the man obviously stayed throughout the early rain. He leaned on the alley's damped wall as he curled his hands around his sword even tighter. _

_"Quit hiding. You know I can see you." His relaxed yet cautious voice rang. _

_As expected, small soft footsteps walked towards him. The footsteps were soft yet intense, obviously this person is very careful and confident. The white-haired man raised his head and saw a rather small boy in front of him. A boy so small that if he stood up, the boy's head would only reach his hip. But it wasn't the boy's height that caught the man's attention, it was the boy's familiar feature. From the boy's gold eyes to the three white stripes place on his head, the man immediately recognised who the boy is. _

_A small amused smile graced on the man's lips. "Why if it isn't Daddy's little boy? Death the Kid." _

_The so called Death the Kid didn't seem surprised by his correct assumption. He was probably use to people recognising him because of his status and fame. The half-shinigami gave a fake friendly smile as he said. "You must be the so called 'Sword God'."_

_The white-haired man gave a frown as he stated. "You have the wrong guy." _

_"Oh…I apologize." Kid feigned, like he knew that he was wrong from the very start. " The Sword God must be your brother, Mifune and you must be the unrecognised 'Peter'"_

_Anger soon rushed in Peter's veins as he gave an angry growl. The sound of his brother's name made him feel a familiar sour feeling that gave a him pain, anger, and jealousy all at the same time. That feeling built up inside him till he could no longer control his rage. Suddenly his sword was swayed in a wide arch towards Kid. _

_Widening his eyes, Kid quickly jumped backwards before the blade could touch his skin. He felt the middle portion of his shirt rip, leaving a large cut on the fabric. He brought his eyes back on the human in front him, only to find Peter no longer sitting on the ground with an unreadable face but a warrior-like man holding his sword as a wild fire could be seen in his eyes. _

_"You're better than I thought…" Kid commented. _

_Peter gave a tired huff as he slumped back on the ground. He knew better than trying to harm that boy, or Lord Death would have his head.. He gave a sigh as he asked. "What do you really want?" Then he raised a confused eyebrow when he noticed the messy cut on Kid's shirt." Aren't you going to complain about your messy cut and how it's not symmetrical?" _

_A nervous glint came in the boy's eyes as the half-shinigami answered hesitantly. "I can ignore it…I have other things in mind." _

_With even more confusion entering his mind, Peter narrowed his eyes ,analysing the shinigami boy. Obviously the boy's skin was pale with no sunburns or tans because of his heritage . His hair was cut perfectly clean and his suit use to be wrinkle-free before his sword had touched the fabric. His eyes were like amber swirled in a pool of honey; they were hypnotising because of their weird pattern. _

_But it wasn't Kid's appearance that intrigued him, it was the boy's emotional state. There was a certain dark aura swirling around the boy. His bright eyes held a determined fire but the fire seemed so strong and furious that it could burn anything in sight. Peter narrowed his eyes on the boy's fingers; he saw the little limbs shaking. The boy's mental state right now was very determined and yet conflicted. _

_"I have an offer for you…" Kid finally stated. _

_Peter continued to stay silent as he analysed the boy even more. Obviously something feels wrong about this boy, and it was growing worse. _

_"…..and I will reward you greatly…" Kid continued. _

_Every hesitance in Peter's eyes disappeared when Kid mentioned a reward. Greed was always his weakness and Peter hated it but his eyes still dilated by his desire. "What can you possibly offer me?" _

_Kid smiled as he stepped forward; covering the distance between them. "I am the son of Lord Death. I can offer many things. From the richest diamonds to a beautiful mansion, I can offer anything. You just have to agree to do some 'errands'"_

* * *

"DEATH THE KID!"

By the familiar sound of his name, Kid was pulled back into reality. His eyes were wide open as his chest heaved uncontrollably. The familiar hardness of his desk could be felt on his fingers as he arched his back up. His eyes wandered through the room, finding the high rowed seats of his classroom with his classmates staring at him weirdly as Stein faced him with a satisfied smirk, the teacher obviously was the one who called for his attention.

_'Calm down. Peter's is not the time to dwell with the past.' _Kid thought. The familiar memory made him feel strikes of guilt and sadness. He never really did care about Peter, they were just working partners, but he felt it was his fault that the human died and the guilt was getting to him.

Too much guilt that he was starting to have multiple illusions.

Most people would've said it was just a trauma he gained after he witnessed a death but Kid knew better. His current unstable mental stability contributed to his hallucinations. His psychotic thoughts and ideas were starting to get the best of him. In fact, today he just got ten hallucinations in total.

Sweat still dripped on his face as his chest still heaved uncomfortably. The feeling of determination and adrenaline from his delusion just seemed so real. He could still feel those swirling emotions building up inside him. His fingers started to shake over his desk making his nail dig into the surface. He started to feel pieces of wood enter the tips of his fingers making him wince from the pain.

The clouds of hallucination started to come back as he leaned forward to his desk making his chest chest hit the wood. He knew he needed a distraction and he was getting desperate. He pressed his finger deeper into the surface making the vibes of pain enter his body. He could even hear a slight bone crack but he needed the pain because it helped keep him distracted….

"Kid, is something wrong?" Soul, who sat beside him, asked as his red eyes scanned Kid's hand pressing too hard against the wood.

But Kid ignored the scythe, his senses became fogged up and unclear as he put his hand away from the wooded surface realising that he needed a better distraction from his upcoming hallucinations and emotions. His hands were shaking from the pain as he raised his arm grabbing Stein's attention.

"I NEED TO GO FIX SOMETHING!" He shouted knowing that his OCD will be useful.

Quickly he sprang to his feet and ran out of the classroom, knowing that nobody would think his action was suspicious. Soon he was in a long hallway with peach-colored walls, running across the hallway trying to find a transparent glass window. He needed pain. Pain to prevent his…..

The swirls of peach soon started to twisted into black veins, surrounding him like spider webs capturing their prey. The bright light turned into a grey dim and dust started to waft through the foggy air. Kid gave a gasp as he blink his eyes. He slightly slipped from his shock and tumbled onto the webs.

His body was trapped in a layer of sticky black silk. He struggled to get out but he was completely bounded. Vibrations could be felt on his body as the webs started to shake. His breaths grew uneven as he felt the vibrations grow louder and shakier.

And it was there a spider-like creature with long straw-like legs. It was tall and wide with saliva dripping out of it's mouth as a white cloth was wrapped around it's eyes. Kid's eyes grew wide at the sight of the monster as he struggled more.

_'Please anybody help me!" _Kid thoughts as he swayed his arms viciously against the webs. He kept shaking and struggling as he could hear the monster approaching. His endless struggles soon ended when he could hear….paper crumbling.

_Paper…._

He titled his head against the sticky binds and saw his webs were tied with various notes. Notes of different sizes and colors. His eyes narrowed as he realised that all the notes had the same handwriting. Recognising the handwriting, he screamed.

His voice of fear soon echoed through the webs making the spider grow closer to him. He gave a gasp of pain as the spider's legs stabbed his leg. The spider's face soon was on his as it opened his mouth ready to devour him.

Kid knew he wasn't suppose to scream. He wasn't suppose to show his fear or the monster would find him like how the monster set his trap. Giving him notes so his fear would increase and in result his unstable mental mind would. He knew the monster was breaking him slowly.

The spider's saliva touched his cheek as the liquid fell down on his skin. Kid faced the spider, surprisingly the creatures wasn't black or brown. It actually had human-like skin.

Red were the spider's eyes as the white cloth around it's eyes unfolded. A smile came on it's face as he grew closer to Kid. It's teeth were sharp and out ready to eat Kid but it didn't, it just kept staring at him curiously.

"Stay with me…" The monster's voice whispered. "Join my darkness….."

Oddly it's voice sounded tempting and sweet but Kid shook his head. He was smarter than this. Kid gave a stern face and said. "No."

The spider's voice echoed back. "You're trapped. You're already in my domain."

Fear came in Kid as the spider's face grew closer. With his increasing adrenaline, his arms grew free from the webs and…

_Punch _

The sound of breaking glass made Kid's eyes grow open. A stinging pain was on his fist as he saw his fist though a window that use to have glass but now there was just broken glass surrounding it's frame. His palm and fingers bled as the blood dripped on the floor.

He held his injured hand on his other free one as he ignored the broken glass. He knew he could get away with the crime, he could easily blame BlackStar and anyone would believe him.

His body turned around and looked at the mission board. It had multiple cards hooked into it with different writing on it. He walked forward and saw one particular that caught his eye. It read:

**Small boy killed by a mysterious monster in a manor near a forest.**

A small voice whispered in his mind. _'Take it.'_

His hands got the card out of the hook and headed towards the receptionist. The receptionist was a short woman with blonde hair. She seemed to look quite bored in her little counter.

"Death the Kid.." She said quite relieved that someone was here. "another mission, I see.."

Kid put the card silently on the counter as the woman took a look at it.

The woman then gave an upset smile. "Sorry, Kid. This mission needs the permission of your father."

"My father?" Kid raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yes…" The receptionist nodded as she gave back the mission card. "Why don't you go to your father first and we'll see if you can do the mission."

"Why do I still need his permission?"

"He just said so…" She said like it was a normal thing.

Kid left as he put the card in his pocket. He had a disappointed look in his eyes as he thought._ 'Hiding secrets again…"_

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater**

**Author's note: Sorry if my writing style here seems quite lazy; I was on a hurry cause I am going to Australia and I may not be able to write for a couple days. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and please give me your reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Lies and Secrets

**Chapter 5: Lies and Secrets **

_'Hurt me with truth, but never comfort me with a lie.'-Unknown_

* * *

"It certainly is a very strange mission, Kid." Liz commented, looking over Kid's shoulder while Patty was at the other.

They were all currently in the cafeteria chatting about the mission, Kid had picked. Across the trio, was Tsubaki and Soul chatting happily as they ate their lunch. Currently, it was lunch time and the cafeteria was filled with students talking loudly and eating their meals

Kid gave a sigh, leaning on the plastic bench. His eyes were slightly narrowed from his drowsiness. "I thought it might've be an interesting one."

"Don't you think, it's a bit suspicious that you need your dad's permission for a mission that barely has any information on it?"Liz answered. Recently, Kid had noticed, she was more hesitant about his choices.

"Very, which is why I want to investigate even more." The half-shinigami said honestly. He knew finding out more about this weird mission would help him learn more about his father. "Patty, what do you think?" Kid turned to her, knowing the other sister would accept anything anyone says, but Kid's eyes turned narrow when he noticed Patty's strange behaviour.

Patty was silent throughout the conservation, which is so unlike of her. She kept staring at Kid without even taking a single bite off her meal. Her blue eyes seemed very hesitant and sorrowful. She finally answered in a small voice without taking her eyes off of her meister. "Sorry, Kid. I…" She paused and took a big breath."…don't…..know."

_'I'm loosing their trust.'_ Kid thought. _'I am loosing them.'_ Tears almost fell from the boy's eyes, the thought of Liz and Patty leaving was almost unbearable to him. He couldn't imagine himself live without his weapons, his friends…his sisters.

"Kid, just be honest with us. Why do you want to go to this mission so much?" Liz spoke.

"Uhhhhh…"Kid remained silent. Be honest with all his fears and inner demons. No, he can't do that. His friends would be terrified of him and his psychotic tendencies. Loosing his friends would be much more painful than loosing himself.

Kid swallowed his saliva and came up with an answer. "I would like to address something my father seems worried about."

Both Patty and Liz gave him calmed and believed looks by his satisfying answer, but there was still a slight hesitance in their eyes.

"How about you go ask your father about the mission first, Kid." Tsubaki suggested nicely, who sat across the shinigami and was beside Soul. "Then you can ask Patty and Liz if they agree with all the things your dad told you."

"Good idea, Tsubaki." Kid praised, standing up from his seat. "I'll be off then, guys."

Liz moved from her seat to let Kid pass. The black-haired boy stood up and left for his father before the two other meisters returned to the lunch table.

* * *

When Maka and BlackStar came to the lunch table, Kid was no where to be found. They were both panting and sweating from the aches and tired states of their bodies. Maka had a disappointed look when she realised Kid wasn't there while BlackStar gave an angry growl.

"Where….huff…is…that….shinigami?!" BlackStar's furious voice said, in between huffs and breaths. He sunk on his knees, tired from the pain in his ankles.

Make seemed to be in the same state, leaning on the table for support. Her voice breath. "Have you guys seen Kid?"

"Yeah, he was just talking and eating with us earlier." Soul answered.

"He was suppose to have his meister physical test, earlier. Coach demanded us to go find him after we completed the test." Make explained.

"I thought he already took it. He told us that he took it before lunch started." Liz commented with crossed arms.

"Well he apparently didn't." BlackStar growled annoyed. "Man no fair, he skipped that 1000 sit-up test and the amazing me even got tired."

"So…where did he go?" Make asked, ignoring BlackStar's continuing rants.

"He went to his dad to ask about this weird mission." Liz simply said, taking a bite from her sandwich.

Make gave an understanding look, knowing that when Kid talked with his father, it's something very important. She finally relaxed and sat down beside Liz, knowing Kid would be excused from his test because of a meeting with his father.

BlackStar, however, looked downright furious. His fists curled into a ball as his teeth were bared in an animalistic way.

Tsubaki, who was use to reading her meister's emotions, gave a comforting smile. "BlackStar, I'm sure Kid-."

But her statement was interrupted, when BlackStar's voice bursted. "THAT BASTARD CAN'T HAVE THE GLORY OF TAKING THAT MISSION. I'M THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR, WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, AND I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES THAT MISSION!"

The ninja ran off to Lord Death's office, ignoring Tsubaki's worried look.

* * *

The smell of chrysanthemum flowers lingered through the air of his father's room. Kid knew his father was rather quite fond of those flowers, but he would never place the smell in his office because it would seem unprofessional and unmanly. The fragrance, smelling strongly through the room, made Kid scan the office curiously.

Circular was the room's shape with a high ceiling and platform in the center. The walls seemed to be painted like the skies with floating puffs of clouds gliding around the room. A tall mirror sat on the platform, his father would usually stand in front of it looking at the scenes shown in the reflective glass.

Slowly, Kid walked to the platform and stood in front of the mirror. His hand glided over the mirror taking in the smooth surface, the glass felt cool in his fingers and it gave him a few sparks of electricity on his fingertips. His father told him once that this mirror was called the 'Mirror of Truth' because everything can be exposed through this mirror by a simple touch of a full shinigami.

The fragrance was even stronger when Kid gave a sniff at the mirror. Even if he still wasn't a full shinigami and can't expose truths using the mirror, he would receive small clues through the mirror. He wondered how are chrysanthemums related to his father's past?

Then a swirling image formed on his reflection, his image was soon washed away and was left with a scene of a small box. The box was the color of black and had gold designs of vines growing on it's surface.

_'This is the box, my father would cry on every once a year.'_ Kid suddenly realised. He remember the day when his father would ignore him and stay in his room all day. Kid remembered all the whimpers and sobs he would hear from his father.

"Kiddo." A familiar voice said behind him.

Before his father could see the image of the box, the scene was shattered away like glass leaving only Kid's reflection. Kid gave a sigh of relief and turned to see his father in his usual cloak and mask. A black cloak that hid his entire body and a white skull-like mask that covered his face.

Sometimes, Kid would wonder what his father looked. He never saw his own father's face.

"Father." Kid said in a respectful manner. He bowed his head slightly and raised it again to look at his father's 'face'.

"What were you doing with the mirror?" His father's voice said through his mask. Weirdly, the older man's voice sounded clear.

Consciously, Kid dropped his hand back to his side. "I was just curious." He said partly honest.

"I see…" Lord Death spoke, understanding his son's reason. "So why are you here, right now, Kiddo? I thought it was lunch time."

"I was wondering….." Kid paused averting his eyes. "…..If….."He gulped. "you would allow me to take this mission." Kid showed him the small tablet-like card.

His father's large hands took the small mission card from his son's hands. The card barely was the size of his finger. Lord Death stared at it for a few minutes, thinking, before he raise his head and faced his son again. "This mission is too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Kid asked confused by his father's answer.

Lord Death's voice turned hesitant and fearful. "It just is!" He insisted raising his voice.

Kid flinched. He never saw his father raise his voice so loud. Kid would sometimes see his father hit or glare at people angrily but never raise his voice. But Kid swallowed his fear and demanded. "Just tell me why."

"I don't want you to be hurt, Kiddo…" His father insisted worriedly but his hesitant voice hid something.

_'But why can't you trust me?!'_ Kid thought bitterly, letting out a growl. _'I just want to know you better.' _

The boy gave a small sigh and closed his eyes trying to relax, then his eyes grew open again and he whispered. "Please just tell me. I just want to prove to you that I can handle myself and make you proud." Kid lied smoothly hiding his darker intentions.

His father's eyes soften at his rather heartwarming statement and he sighed. "Fine but just please…." The full shinigami paused as if he was thinking what to say. "…be careful." His last words seemed genuine yet it seemed so secretive.

"The boy who was murdered had a very strange death." His father explained. "His body was found on his bed like he was sleeping peacefully but he was dead. His soul seemed to be missing and probably eaten by a Kishin…"

"Then how come the body is still there even if the soul is missing? It's impossible to take a soul without taking the body." Kid asked weirded out.

"Us, shinigamis, have that power." His father said making Kid's veins turn cold knowing that his father hid something else from him. "We are death gods as you may know and we are able to control life and death, so we have the ability to take away someone's soul without taking away it's body."

"But why don't I have that ability?" Kid questioned controlling his emotions.

"Because you are not yet a full shinigami, Kiddo." His father answered petting his head with his large hand. Kid winced at his father messing up his hair and tried to fix it.

"So who else could have murdered that boy?" Kid asked, suspicious at his father.

Lord Death stayed silent for a very long time as if he was thinking about something very deeply, then he turned back to his son and answered. "A very powerful Kishin…..very powerful."

Kid only stared at his father expecting an answer but his father continued to stay silent after his mutters.

They would've continued this awkward silence just staring at each other expecting an answer but a large familiar voice shouted. "LORD DEATH! THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO TAKE THE MISSION!"

The two shinigamis turned and saw the ninja charging towards them.

"I deserve that mission better than Kid!" BlackStar landed in front of Lord Death.

Kid's hands curled into fists as he growled. "What makes you say that, idiot?!"

"Because I'm the amazing Black-." The other meister started but was interrupted.

"I found the mission, first, and…." Kid also started but he was interrupted when Lord Death pushed a hand between the two arguing meisters.

"How about you two take the mission, together?" Lord Death suggested.

"What?!" The two boys shouted at the same time in shock.

"I'll only let you take the mission, if you have another meister with you." His father gave him a stern look.

Kid slightly cringed at his father's glare and squeaked. "Yes."

"Good." Lord Death said happily. "Now off you go. I need to do some important stuff."

BackStar was the first one to turn and leave with a satisfied grin on his face. He was practically jumping throughout his way almost hitting one of the guillotine arcs.

"I'm off, then. Goodbye, father." Kid bowed respectfully.

"Wait." Lord Death said before Kid could tilt his body. "I need you to get a very important book. It was stolen from the manor where the boy died."

"What book?" Kid asked.

But his father already turned and stayed silent, Kid could still see his father staring at his mirror longingly. Something was up and Kid wanted to know desperately.

His father continued to ignore him, leaving Kid with unanswered questions and an untrusting love.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hopefully you'll love this story. The boy they were talking about was from the other story and the book plays an important role. Please review on what you think. I will love to see your comments. Constructive criticisms are welcomed and loved but I'll still love comments. **


	7. The LakeView Manor

**Chapter 6: The LakeView Manor**

_'Waiting for you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do.'-Unknown _

* * *

_Waiting._

_The figure patiently did as his body was floating on a drawn circle on the ground. The drawn circle was made of crimson blood and coated with different runes and shapes. Candles were lit around the figure making the figure's form seem visible in the darken room._

_Drops of water fell from the old broken down ceiling. The figure knew the room was very old and broken, but he knew this was the perfect place to meditate. His ash coloured hair was wrapped in a layer of cloth when more drops of water fell._

_He hated the basement. From the horrible stench lingering through the air to the rusty pipes running across the room, he hated all of it. Even if he was consumed with madness, he preferred everything in order. Just like all his plans have to made in order. He was a man of patience and cleverness._

_Everything was already in place for his future plans. Now all he to do was wait, wait for a certain person to step in his trap._

_His crimson eyes grew opened immediately and his grin widened._

_"Finally." He said in a dark voice._

* * *

"BlackStar, please get down!" Tsubaki screamed at the blue-haired ninja standing on one of the many roofs of the manor.

In the midst of a the forest, there was a tall and wide manor with purple roofs and white walls. It stood in the middle of a sea of emerald green trees and sat beside a beautiful blue lake. In front of the manor were four teenagers standing and waiting for the door to open, while the fifth teen was standing on one of the roofs.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY…."BlackStar started. He stood on the edge of the roof with his hands up in the air. An arrogant and proud smile was on his lips and his voice was laced with confidence and ignorance.

"Just shut up, you idiot!" Kid cut off BlackStar's speech. His fist tightening as the ninja continued to jumped on the roof's surface making bits of stone fall like dust. "You're the reason why we're still not in the house. The people inside can't hear the doorbell because you're shouting too loud."

Patty giggled at Kid's angered expression. "Yeah, what Kid said!"

"Don't care." BlackStar quipped, continuing to jump on the roof's edge.

The ninja kept jumping o the edge of the roof making more bits of concrete and stone till cracks started to form around his feet. Tsubaki's eyes widen at the crack forming on the roof and she gave a small gasped and screamed. "BlackStar, watch-"

_Crack _

BlackStar came falling from the roof's edge, landing directly (and thankfully) on a rose bush making his fall softer. "I'm okay." He said as he jumped out of the bush shaking the leaves off his hair and clothes. "That was awesome!"

"BlackStar, you shouldn't have done that." Tsubaki commented worriedly.

"As if that fall would kill me, I am BlackStar, the man who would surpass God!" BlackStar screamed, particularly looking at Kid expecting an answer.

Kid sighed. Usually he would be annoyed by the other meister's comments and assumptions but now he just remained silent, because of his guilt. The shinigami knew he almost killed BlackStar, one of his friends (sadly), so today Kid decided to be nice to the ninja. Oddly nobody notice his higher tolerance towards the other meister except the meister himself who was the dumbest from the group.

"What's going on here?!" A voice screamed.

A woman stood at the doorway. She looked about in her mid-thirties. A black dress covered her body and arms. A silver cross hung around her as her chocolate brown hair was draped over her shoulders. Her green eyes were red and puffed from crying and her mascara spilled down her dark cheeks.

She, at first, looked annoyed and angry when she realised the rosebush was ruined, but she gave a relieved sigh when she realised who the group was. "Are you the group sent by Shibusen? The ones who will find the murderer of my baby boy."

They all nodded, silently.

"Good. I am Clara." She said in a very thick accent gesturing them to the door. "Welcome to Lakeview Manor."

* * *

The insides of the manor reminded Kid of his home back in Death City. It had the same black and white checkered floor and purple gold walls. It even had the same hanging gold torches with glowing purple fire and the face skulls of his father's mask decorated everywhere.

Currently the lady, 'Clara', was leading them down a hallway with porcelain vases lined up to the sides. Large curved windows were attached to the walls as green curtains hung around it's frame. Kid felt Liz and Patty walked behind him as BlackStar was in front of him trying to be the first in the crowd while Tsubaki was stealing worried glances at BlackStar.

"Believe it or not. This house was actually given to my grandfather by Lord Death himself." Clara explain as they passed by a painting of a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. The man had a few smile-lines around his cheeks and a large gold-framed glasses hung on the crook of his nose. He wore a very elegant suit with a few honorary badges pinned on his chest.

"Wait, do you mean my actual father?" Kid asked raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes." The woman answered while continuing to walk. She still kept her head forward without facing the shinigami. "Your father gave it to my grandfather when he moved from Spain to here. My grandfather, Marcos, was great friends with your father. Your father even told my grandfather once to take care of this house because it is very important to him."

Kid's eyes grew wider in wonder. He never heard about any friend of his father's or any other house before. "How did my father and your grandfather meet? And why was this house given to your grandfather, if it was so important?"

"You certainly do have lots of questions." Clara smiled in amusement and a spark came in her eyes. "You remind me of my….." Her smile became a frown immediately, she even gave a few sobs, but she shook her head and said. "…son." Her frown grew deeper. "My little Antonio was always curious about his great-grandfather's adventures when he was a little _niño. _He would always sit on his on his great-grandfather's lap and demand him to tell stories of his adventure. Sadly, my grandfather died and my Antonio was devastated and now my son is dead." A few tears started to fall out of the woman's eyes.

Tsubaki came forward and comforted Clara while the Spanish woman started to mourned about her son's death.

Kid decided to stay silent throughout the trip, afraid that he might make Clara cry again.

"This is the room." Clara whispered quietly from her sobs and whimpers. They stopped in front of an oak door. "My husband and I found him dead on his bed. We thought he was sleeping at first, but he wasn't breathing anymore."

Tsubaki reached down to the golden coloured knob, ready to open the door but Clara shook her head and said. "I'm sorry I can't go in the room with you. It might bring too much despair to me."

"It's okay." Tsubaki squeezed Clara's shoulder comfortingly. "We understand. He was your family after all."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry guys, I updated very late. I had a huge writer's block. Sorry if the chapter is too short, I was suppose to make it longer. Hopefully you like it, thanks for reading and I promise I'm not going to abandon the story. **


	8. A Meeting of Hush Whispers

**Chapter 7: A Meeting of Hush Whispers**

_"The Voice_

_There is a voice inside of you_

_That whispers all day long,_

_"I feel this is right for me,_

_I know that this is wrong."_

_No teacher, preacher, parent, friend_

_Or wise man can decide_

_What's right for you-just listen to_

_The voice that speaks inside." _

_― Shel Silverstein_

* * *

"There's nothing here." Liz whined.

The room was quite, childish-looking, Kid had to admit. Baby blue walls with crayon drawings, white lace curtains, and a large bed with white side tables. The floor was made of old oak and so far there was still nothing to be found.

"Maybe we should look somewhere…"Tsubaki suggested.

"Great idea." Liz said.

"I should also look for BlackStar….." Tsubaki said, looking worried. She knew BlackStar left the room because of boredom earlier.

Patty opened the door first ,excited to exit the room. Tsubaki followed after her, and Liz was about to move but she looked hesitantly back at Kid.

"Kid, you coming?" Liz asked.

The said shinigami looked at his weapon for a moment and muttered. "Sure….."

He was about to follow the older cowgirl but suddenly his feet felt frozen on the ground. A shiver crawled up his spine when he heard a cold whisper.

_"Stay."_ The cold wind blew.

Kid looked at Liz's eyes for a while. They were blue like a troubled ocean spitting out high tides ,splashing against the shoreline. The frown on her lips and the line of her eyebrows shown disappointment and sadness towards him. Kid gave a frown himself, recently he felt like his weapons didn't trust him anymore. Patty's smiles and laughs seemed like artificial flavouring, and Liz's frowns went even deeper.

The shinigami decided to go with his instinct. "Actually…" Kid averted his amber eyes away from Liz's dark face. "….I'll stay here for a while."

Liz's frown went even deeper, like an upside-down bow, but she gave a stiff nod, and left the room slowly.

When Liz closed the door behind her, Kid's eyes dropped in sorrow. An ache throbbed in his chest, he felt the sorrow clouding his eyes. How could his weapons start doubting him so much? He knew his obsession was getting to far, but when did it spread like wild fire?

'Y_ou carried an ugliness inside of you, and now it spilled out of the wounds you created on yourself.' _ Kid whispered in his mind.

He moved around the wooden planks, hearing the steps of his feet. The planks sounded like taps ,when he'll step on one. He kept wandering around just listening to the sounds of empty taps. They felt like distractions in his empty obsession. But one plank gave a sound like shaking vibration…

The shinigami paused and looked at the weird-sounding plank. He presses his foot on it again, and shook his foot slightly. The plank moved along with his limb. Kid dropped on his knees to examine the plank even more.

His fingers were wrapped around the edges of the wood, and pulled it slightly. He removed that certain plank and saw a rectangular hole filled with cobwebs. He coughed at the dust flying out and fanned the dirty smoke with his hands. Inside the hole was a folded piece of paper.

Kid grabbed the parchment. It was thin with brown smudges on the edges, and a certain old smell wafted on it. One side of the paper was jagged meaning that it was ripped from a certain book. He unfolded and saw printed words written on it. It read:

_The Little Doll  
~Charles Kingsley_

_I once had a sweet little doll, dears,  
The prettiest doll in the world;  
Her cheeks were so red and so white; dears,  
And her hair was so charmingly curled._

_But I lost my poor little doll, dears,  
As I played in the heath one day;  
And I cried for her more than a week, dears;  
But I never could find where she lay._

_I found my poor little doll, dears,  
As I played in the heath one day:  
Folks say she is terrible changed, dears,  
For her paint is all washed away,  
And her arm trodden off by the cows, dears,  
And her hair not the least bit curled:  
Yet for old sakes' sake she is still, dears,  
The prettiest doll in the world._

At the bottom of the ripped page was a ink-written statement, it was the same hand-writing as the notes Kid had received. It the same elegant cursive that had large loops and extreme tension of the ink. It was written:

_My doll, you will find me in the place where you are made._

_You will always be my most beautiful doll, and I will have you._

Kid's eyes widen. Could the person ,who has been sending him messages, the murderer? He realised the the torn page was one of the pages of the book, his father was talking about. Why would his father think a Children Poetry Book is so important? Also why would a murderer want just a simple book about childish poetry?

The paper was kept inside his pocket as he left the room, with more questions but a few answers.

* * *

BlackStar thought the building looked terrible. It was broken down with dead vines wrapped around its grey crumbling walls. It's windows were broken down, and broken porcelain dolls lay down on it's front yard, some were only broken limbs, but some were the whole doll with a few missing pieces. It was basically an old doll factory with creepy designs.

"This place is creepy." BlackStar shuddered.

"This place is disgusting! Look at how asymmetrical it is!" Kid screamed distressed making everyone sweat drop.

BlackStar was actually relieved that the shinigami started showing signs of his OCD. Recently BlackStar noticed the other meister just seemed so silent and mysterious. There a certain hardness in his gold eyes, and a deep frown was always on his face.

The ninja also noticed that Kid had stopped shouting about his bad behaviour, and his arrogance. Not that he wasn't complaining, he would've enjoyed this. It meant Kid was finally embracing his true awesomeness but it just didn't feel right, like Kid only behaved nicer because he felt like there was a certain weight was on his shoulders.

The blue-haired meister was surprised that he was the one, who most likely knew about Kid's weird attitude. Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka were oblivious. Liz and Patty were a bit suspicious but they didn't know his behaviour that well.

But the meister didn't mind, after all he remembered the saying: _'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' _and he knew he and Kid were rivals.

"Let's just go in and get this over with." Liz scowled and was about to transform, but Kid stopped her.

"There's no way, I'm getting in that disgusting building." Kid whined.

Liz's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You're the one who suggested that the Kishin was hiding in there."

"No way! That abandon doll factory is an insult to symmetry!"Kid scowled at the structure.

As the two partners argued, Patty only giggled at their angry faces.

"I can handle the murderer by myself! After all, I'm the amazing BlackStar!" BlackStar interrupted the arguing pair.

Everybody looked at him doubtfully, but BlackStar still believed in himself.

"Well….how about me and BlackStar investigate the factory? We'll give you guys a signal if something happens." Tsubaki suggested.

The team agreed with Tsubaki's plan, and the two individual groups were satisfied. Kid doesn't have to get in the building and the mission could finish quicker.

* * *

Cobwebs and dust flew on their faces, when BlackStar opened the door. Tsubaki coughed while BlackStar only gave a small choke, and went in the room confidently. They entered in a long narrow hallway made of black stone, only leading into one direction.

"BlackStar, I think this is a trap…" Tsubaki said as the hallway seemed to stretch even longer.

BlackStar only laughed at her back and grinned. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well….."Tsubaki started nervously as the hallway seemed to end. "The factory is suppose to have many rooms, and big spaces. But now, we just enter in a narrow hallway leading only to one room, don't you think someone is expecting us to come?"

"Many people do want to see the mighty BlackStar!" The said meister laughed and announced.

"BlackStar….." Tsubaki tried to make him see the situation clearer and suggested. "Maybe we should call Kid and the others."

But BlackStar only ignored her worries, and continued forward. Tsubaki, a very nice and kind person to BlackStar, complied with his actions, and followed him.

As they went farther, Tsubaki's suspicion got even worse. The air started to grow colder and brittle, making the female weapon shiver. The long hallway seemed to get brighter as they moved even deeper, which should've made Tsubaki relieved, but her fears only grew more. She knew that someone was expecting them at the end of the tunnel.

A lullaby was heard throughout the hallway, when Tsubaki and BlackStar was almost at the end. It sounded soft and melodic, but quite dark and sinister.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

The creepy voice grew softer and softer as it ended the lullaby, then a loud laugh came after the song.

"What was that?" BlackStar broke the shocked silence between him and Tsubaki.

"I don't know…" Tsubaki answered. "Maybe we should…."

Even if BlackStar had a creepy feeling about this place, his pride was still more important than his anxiousness. "No! We should do this ourselves!" He practically shouted.

Tsubaki looked troubled by his prideful answer, but she complies because of her humility.

But they were both fools in the end, Pride makes you blind and ignorant. Ignorance makes you into a fools.

They were both fools following their pride and leading straight to their doom.

* * *

"They're taking too long…" Liz muttered impatiently leaning against a tree. "We should go in, and check if they're okay."

"I still refuse to get in that disgusting asymmetrical factory." Kid grumbled for the last hundred times, while he stood on the tree beside Liz's.

"Kid." Liz said. "Aren't you worried?"

Kid only sighed back and didn't answer. He wasn't really sure what to do, cause he still thought the building was too disgusting to get in.

Till a loud scream of pain came from the factory.

Kid's eyes widen in alertness and thought worriedly._ 'BlackStar.'_

* * *

The trio ran in the building and deeper in the hallway as fast as they could. Because of the adrenaline rushing in them, their feet didn't feel tired or painful, but they had tired huffs and sighs.

Kid opened the old door at the end of the tunnel. When they entered through the door, it was a wide room with ripped wallpaper, and a tainted grey floor. The dusty window gave the room a slight dim light, and pieces porcelain dolls were scattered everywhere. There was not much furniture in the room, but a wooden old piano sat on the corner.

At first Kid didn't see anyone because of his disgust at the dirty and old-ridden room, but a loud scream got his attention.

The loud scream was BlackStar.

His forehead a bleeding as his mouth barfed out so much blood. His bones were broken and mangled, and his body was placed in a corner. His arms and legs had several long crimson cuts, and he was struggling to speak.

"Tsu…ba…ki.." His mouth formed.

"BlackStar…"Kid gasped at the horrifying scene.

"Finally, you're here…" A voice quite oddly familiar and yet unrecognisable said behind.

Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon forms, when Kid turned around. The dimly lit room made the figure ,in front of him, almost too blurry, but because of the white bandages the figure wore around his tall and lean body, he almost glowed in the grey dim. The man's eyes were red, and he had a long thin face with a sort of white stripe wrapped around his raven hair.

The bandages behind him seem to stand, and his eyes held an unsettling joy when he saw the smaller black-haired boy in front of him.

"You know, it's quite annoying that I had to beat those_ brats you care _so much." Oddly his amused tone had a possessive growl included. He gave a white smirk, as he threw a dented chain-scythe on the ground with a hard clang. The chain was sliced, and the blade was dented in a weird angle.

"That's Tsubaki…"Liz, the gun in his right, said in a horrified tone.

"Who are you?" Kid asked suspiciously asked.

"My, my, how can you not remember me?" The red-eyed man grinned. "After all I'm the one who's been sending you those notes. Also whispering all those _helpful _information."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry guys, I updated so late. I've had to update my other stories, and I had a really big writer's block on this story because it's been so long since I've watched this anime. But I will never abandon this story, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
